tearstotiarafandomcom-20200214-history
Arawn
The Terrible Demon King, he slept for a thousand years after his body is critically injured on the battlefield. Drwc resurrected him using a ritual involving Riannon as a living sacrifice, but is instead killed by Arawn after he saves Riannon from Drwc's control. When Arthur challenges Arawn while attempting to "save" Riannon from him, Riannon steps in by declaring him as their chieftain, taking them both by surprise. Story (warning this section may contain spoilers) Early Life "The first thing I was light. The first thing I heard was a strange melody. The first things I understood were words." -- Arawn, describing his creation. Sometime after the absolute god, Watos, stopped communicating with the 12 Angels, a 13th angel was created. The 12 Angels immediately cast him out as an abomination because they felt his presence ruined their perfect number. One of the twelve angels, Myrddin, is left to care for the "newborn" angel. Myrddin introduces himself to the young angel quickly realizing that the other White Angels have imprinted their beliefs on the new angel already. Despite this, Myrddin sees hope in the new angel and requests that the angel refer to him as "father". He then proceeds to give the new angel a true name, Lucifer. Later on, Lucifer realizes that he cannot become one of the White Angels since he make twelve an unlucky thirteen. Myrddin asks him if he really wants to be a White Angel and why. Lucifer answers that he wants to make the world below perfect and full of pure light. Myrddin then states that there really is no way to do this, not even as one of the 12 Angels. Lucifer fails to comprehend the point Myrddin is driving at and becomes annoyed when he suggests that he will be able to join the 12 Angels. Myrddin then says that soon 12 will become 11 which is as undesirable as 13 so he definitely will be asked to join. Lucifer becomes overjoyed, not fully understanding the implications of what Myrddin is saying. Sometime later, Lucifer and Myrddin are told to go down to earth to move the humans to a different facility if there are any left alive. Upon their arrival Myrddin begins acting strangely and points out the pile of frozen humans. He tells Lucifer how they must have put the strongest on the outside and the weakest on the inside, allowing the strongest to go first. Then Myrddin reveals that within the ball of frozen bodies a single weak girl is still alive and asks Lucifer to bring her out. Lucifer obeys, but mocks humans for allowing themselves to die for one sickly little girl. Myrddin patiently tells him that they were defying the rule that only the strong must survive and that this is a sign for a new beginning. Lucifer still refuses to understand Myrddin's words and insists that they leave. Instead Myrddin immobilizes Lucifer so he can give the human child fire despite the taboo. He then performs the Song of Creation to end the ice age plaguing the humans, while Lucifer watches on unable to stop him. Since he was present during Myrddin's act of treachery, the 12 Angels imprison Lucifer in darkness for a long time. He is left only to think on his father's sacrifice during that time. Eventually the 12 Angels summon him and tell him they will forgive him since he didn't have anything to do with the incident. They then proceed to offer him a position as one of the 12 Angels and to forgive Myrddin for his sins as long as he obeys their every command and they can make a slight amendment to Myrddin's doings. Lucifer accepts without a second thought. Despite having been accepted as a White Angel, Lucifer finds he still feels a void in his life. He continues to think back on Myrddin's actions and decides to go see their result. On earth he finds spring has arrived and there are now flowers everywhere. To pay tribute to Myrddin he brings a wreath of flowers to the cave the humans had been imprisoned in, only to find it in the exact same state it had been in before. Finding the girl Myrddin had sacrificed his life for imprisoned, Lucifer decides to take her outside to see Spring. However, he finds the angels have stolen her freedom, leaving her a hollow shell only able to pray. He realizes this is the "slight" amendment that he himself agreed to. Enraged at that fact that he negated Myrddin's sacrifice, Lucifer finally realizes just how wrong he has been, and loses his faith in the pure world of the other White Angels. During the Events of the Game The Great Demon King, he was sealed away for 1000 years after his mortal body dies on the battlefield. Drwc resurrected him using Riannon as living sacrifice, but is instead killed after Arawn saves Riannon from mind control. She takes a liking to him instantly, and makes him chieftain of the Gael Clan. Arawn's true name, a name that awakens his power is Lucifer. He was the 13th Angel born after the previous 12 and was thought to be an imperfection. He became one of the 12 Angels after his "father" Angel, Myrddin died by performing the Song of Creation. He assumed the role of his "father", and opposed the remaining 11 White Angels, thus leading him to be exiled from Heaven, and became a Fallen Angel. He was the one who freed Primula and the humans from the bindings of the White Angels, as they had cursed mankind to praise and worship their creator until death. Throughout the ages, the White Angels hated him and opposed him on every occasion possible, eventually leading to his deep slumber after being struck by a cannon blast from a siege weapon. The element used in the weapon is Electrum in which Arawn's physical body is weak against. He then went into a deep sleep to recover his mortal body for the next millennium before the start of Tears to Tiara. However, he was awakened before his due time and his body has not completely recovered and so he has the body of a normal human being. Due to his nature, unknowing about the present customs, he accidentally takes in more wives after Riannon. due to his blunt actions and words. Trivia *His name originates from Welsh mythology, Arawn. *Arawn makes a Cameo appearance in Tears to Tiara 2 and is playable as a DLC *Arawn has his own unique ultimate weapon in Tears to Tiara 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Gael Clan